


За упокой его души

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку PP+WK, ключ "Вот розмарин — это для памятливости"</p>
            </blockquote>





	За упокой его души

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/gifts).



  
_Только мертвые изрекают истинные пророчества._  
С. Кинг

Одно было совершенно ясно: Шульдих тут ни при чем. Его сознание по-прежнему присутствовало где-то на периферии, за плотной стеной черного дыма, рези в слезящихся глазах, пульсирующего жжения в голове, едва слышных голосов и медного привкуса – слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать, чего он хочет.  
В последний раз взглянув на расплывающуюся лужу крови под неподвижным трупом клона в нелепом зеленом плаще, Кроуфорд удовлетворенно улыбнулся и сам не заметил, как тронулся.  
Сперва его понесло вперед, как будто кто-то приставил к глазам микроскоп – и лужа ожила, наполнившись хаотическим движением крупных и мелких клеток, красных и белых, вокруг которых суетились крошечные тромбоциты, затыкая щели в бетоне. Присмотревшись, Кроуфорд увидел лица в каждой клетке, размазанные и сливающиеся, расслаивающиеся, делящиеся люди, производные от людей. Лужа захлестнула его с головой, но, поскольку уже какое-то время Кроуфорд не дышал, это не отвлекало.  
Пожалуй, здесь следовало бы огорчиться тому, как бездарно он умирает на крыше, но на это не оставалось времени. Почувствовав бархат под пальцами, Кроуфорд обнаружил себя на багровом сидении, единственным пассажиром в вагоне скоростного поезда. За окном продолжали стремительно проноситься лица и города, точнее город – вскоре он понял, что поезд ездит по кругу, как будто по круглому ободку циферблата, с каждым новым витком Токио менялся, разрушая одни черточки и выстраивая новые.   
Дверь открылась, в салон вошли Фарфарелло и Салли, она совсем не изменилась с тех пор, когда Кроуфорд ее в последний раз видел, если не считать раздувшегося живота под прозрачным платьем. Беременность была Салли к лицу, как и красноватое свечение, исходящее прямо от стен вагона, ведьма выглядела хрупкой, но в то же время пугающе сильной. Фарфарелло выглядел как Фарфарелло, улыбаясь безумно и понимающе.  
\- Тебе еще рано, - сказал он.  
Кроуфорд пожал плечами, его раздражало, что эти двое отвлекают его от лиц за окном, в конце концов, там проходил его самый последний сон, вмешиваться в который было весьма бестактно.  
\- Смотри, - сказала Салли, не размыкая губ, тихий голос раздавался сразу отовсюду – из живота, из красного пятна, проступившего на светлом подоле, из стен вагона и из сердца Кроуфорда, от неожиданности екнувшего и забившегося снова.  
Поезд описывал виток над морем, на побережье – почти на том же самом месте, откуда они едва выплыли несколько лет назад, разрушив подземелье и утопив в Японском море несколько сотен чокнутых нацистов, вырастала, как черный гриб, высокая темная башня.   
\- Сто проходов ведут, и из ста вылетают отверстий, на сто звуча голосов, ответы, - сказала Салли.  
А Фарфарелло вытолкнул его из окна.

Цветочный магазин «Конеко» стоял на прежнем месте, хотя добраться до него оказалось непросто. Транспорт в новом Токио ходил совсем по-другому, центральная часть города оказалась отчасти затоплена, глянцевые улицы с разноцветными фасадами сменялись вонючими, заброшенными трущобами, из всех углов на Кроуфорда опасливо таращились голодные глаза. Лавка стояла на самом краю одного из таких трущобных районов, болотная жижа подступала почти к порогам, но дома неплохо сохранились. Окна были забиты, Кроуфорд потрогал дверь, и не удивился, когда она легко поддалась.  
Розы, гвоздики, незабудки, тюльпаны, хризантемы, ландыши – все так же бережно расставленные по всему магазину – ничем не пахли, как смерть. Кроуфорд осторожно протянул руку к ближайшему шипу и не удивился, не почувствовав боли. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, роза слегка дрогнула. Стоило убрать руку, цветок снова нельзя было отличить от настоящего.  
\- Вы тоже читали эту книгу? – раздался голос из-под прилавка. Оттуда поднялся растрепанный, но весьма прилично для такого места одетый ребенок лет двенадцати. – Про Охотников Света, сражавшихся с Тварями Тьмы?   
\- Могу себе представить, – улыбнулся Кроуфорд, изучая необычно яркую радужку его глаз, желтоватую с крапинками. Такую же он видел в поезде, у нее отходили воды, а Салли как будто не замечала.  
\- Верно, Сивилла ее не одобряет, - кивнул мальчик. – У них был магазин, я восстановил его точно по книге. Но никто из моих одноклассников не хочет быть Тварью Тьмы.   
\- Хорошо, - согласился Кроуфорд. – Давай, я буду Тварью тьмы. Что я должен делать?  
\- Хм. Мы незнакомы, поэтому я не знаю, какое злодеяние ты задумал. Но я постараюсь его почувствовать, у каждого зла, как и у каждого цветка, должен быть свой запах. Заходи ко мне покупать цветы.  
Кроуфорд вышел из магазина. Солнце светило прямо ему в лицо, блики тонули в болотной жиже. Из-за плоских крыш соседних домов виднелся темный шпиль. Оттуда, казалось, кто-то наблюдает за всем городом сразу. Кроуфорду эта башня не понравилась еще в поезде. Японцы были неисправимы. Он вернулся в магазин и, обойдя фальшивые цветы, подошел к прилавку.  
Мальчик с глазами Салли и волосами Фарфарелло не обращал на него никакого внимания, читая книгу. В последний момент, спохватившись, он подскочил и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Простите, ради бога, зачитался. Вы хотели что-то купить?  
Играл мальчик так естественно, что Кроуфорд почти почувствовал, как пахнут цветы вокруг. Он пожал плечами, вспомнив, как заходил в «Конеко» в прошлый раз. Дети, которые там работали, были ненамного старше этого.  
\- Я хотел посмотреть, - сказал Кроуфорд. – Предложите мне что-нибудь на ваш вкус.  
Мальчик медленно отложил книгу, не отводя от него взгляда, заинтересованность в нем сменилась легкой настороженностью.   
\- Вам собрать букет? Для свидания, для свадьбы, для именин?  
Его мягкий голос хорошо помогал сосредоточиться. Кроуфорд представил себя на месте мальчика и линии вероятностей привычно заскользили перед глазами, как сплетенные корни огромного дерева. В ушах медленно нарастал гул, будто поезд, с которого его сбросили, сбежал с ободка циферблата и поехал по минутной стрелке – прямо в центр города.  
\- Для поминок.  
\- О... – улыбка на тонких губах дрогнула, но удержалась в последний момент. Пошарив под прилавком, мальчик вытащил оттуда стебелек с толстыми узкими листами. Поникший сиреневый цветок держался на честном слове. – Вот розмарин, это для памятливости, возьмите... и помните.  
Их руки соприкоснулись, и Кроуфорд увидел искомую точку, в которой сходились линии и стрелки.   
\- Ты не умрешь, - сказал он, пряча цветок во внутреннем кармане. – Но тебе это не понравится.  
Мальчик смотрел на него удивленно и что-то отвечал, от него исходило ослепительное сияние, гул превратился в оглушительный рев, а силуэт растаял в фарах, столкновение стало неизбежным.

\- Твою мать! – орал Шульдих. Даже в аду от него не удалось отделаться. – Сделай с этим что-то, или на хрена ты кинетик!  
Наги напряженно извинялся и делал с этим что-то, Кроуфорд чувствовал то на виске, то на груди осторожное касание его маленьких теплых ладоней. Когда людей на крыше стало больше, и Кроуфорда перекладывали на носилки, он наконец-то смог дотянуться до кармана и хотел было удивиться, нащупав там настоящий цветок, но уснул раньше.  
Ему снилась башня.


End file.
